Love At First Byte
by Live Laugh Read Books
Summary: This story was originally written by CandorOrDauntlessFanatic, but she was giving it away so I decided to pick it up. The first few chapters will be by her, just tweaked a little by me. Look, I suck at summaries, so please just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story is a story I got from CandorOrDauntlessFanatic, she was going to get rid of this story, but I am going to pick it up. The first 12 chapters will be mostly by her, but I will add a few tweaks to them, so here we go.**

Love at First Byte

Four P.O.V

"Yo, Gang, Alex brought more Tourists again. Should we bite them?" Christina asked. Um…I think I should explain. Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and me are vampires. We were changed into vampires before schools around the world went into the "faction" system. The faction system was made to help schools be more organized and who should be put with who. There are 6 different schools. Erudite-smartasses, Candor-truthful, Abnegation-selfless, Amity-peace high druggies, Dauntless-the awesome ones, and Factionless-the ones who don't fit in anywhere.

We all decided on Dauntless. They have amazing cake. The gang was turn into vampires over 100 years ago. We are always searching for blood. My Gang is not the only supernatural type around these parts. There are also the Werewolves. They consist of Drew, Peter, Molly, Edward, Myra, and Nita. They have only been here fifty years. Then there are the unsuspecting mortals. They are either take new recruits or food.

I pounder over the thought for a second. "Yeah, let's eat." I answered. We swoop down at the Tourists. They scream and run, but we are faster. We see no one worthy to keep. We drain each and every one of them. Not the best but edible. Once there was a dude his blood was so clogged up that I couldn't drain him. He ended up living. This is why people need to stay healthy, so we have something good to eat!

"They weren't the best." Shauna complained in a very winey voice. "But not the worst." Zeke said reminding her about the worst ones ever. We wipe our mouths and fly home. Us 7 share a house because we are immortal, and it wouldn't end well if our food, I mean if people found out.

"Oh, crap! I forgot we had school tomorrow. We better head home and find something to do or try to sleep." I say to the gang, who just nod their heads. We head home to do whatever until it's time to leave for school.

 **Okay, I know this is my smallest chapter yet, but I'm working on it, Okay? That's all I got, so until next time.**

 **-Fourtris will last**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's back, back again, Mills is back, tell a friend. You heard it Tiny People's I'm back! Well, this is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Tris P.O.V.

I see seven dark figures on a tall building. They fly past my window, and I'm shocked. They can freaking fly! I have always wanted to fly. I would be free from my older brothers Caleb and Robert. My brother Caleb attends Erudite Magnet School. Robert go to Amity. I need to get to sleep if I want to be ready for my new school. Tomorrow I start at Dauntless Athletic Academy. I'm so excited I could literally scream until I can't breathe.

*Next Day* (Still Tris' P.O.V.)

I get woken up by Caleb pulling my blanket off of me. I drag myself out of bed and get dressed. Dauntless has a weird dress code. We need to wear black. Only black. Not that I'm complaining. I love the color back.

I reach into my closet and grab a black tight fitting crop top, a black pair of leggings, and a pair of black combat boots, and put them on. I tie my blond hair with dip dyed blue ends in a messy bun, and go for the makeup. I do a smoky eye and Crimson red lipstick.

I go downstairs and see my idiot excuses for brothers. I get on my cruiser and drive to school. I park my bike by someone's naked bike. It looks like there are at least thirty people with bikes. I wonder if there is a bike club? I would join. I walk into the school and walk to the front desk, so I can find my schedule.

"Hi can I get my schedule?" I ask. "Yes. My name is Tori. You must be Beatrice Edith Prior." Tori said. "Yes." I replied. She hands me a schedule and I look at it. Well that'll be fun. (Note sarcasm.)  
Beatrice E. Prior  
First hour: Spanish.  
Second hour: Combat.  
Third Hour: Guns.  
Fourth Hour: Lunch.  
Fifth hour: Art.  
Sixth hour: Music.

I try to get to my locker, but I run into someone. He helps me up and introduced himself. "Hey. I'm Four." He said. "You look older than four." I say skeptically with a little bit of humor in my voice. "No Four is my name." Four said, "What is your next class?" "Spanish." I reply. "Follow me." Four said motioning his hand for me to follow.

I follow him to Spanish. I look around and go to an empty seat next to a girl with mocha skin and black shoulder length hair. "Hi. My name is Christina but call me Chris. What is yours?" Chris asked. "Christina and you stop chit-chatting. You introduce yourself in Spanish if you can." Mr. Wu scolded pointing at me to introduce myself. "Hola me llamo Beatrice pero prefiero a Tris. Tengo dos hermanos mayores. Tengo dieciséis años y digo algún español!"I say in Spanish. 

"She said 'Hi my name is Beatrice but I prefer Tris. I have two older brothers. I am sixteen and speak some Spanish." Mr. Wu translated. A blonde girl raised her hand. "Marlene." Mr. Wu called on a girl with strawberry blond hair. "Where did you learn to speak Spanish like that?" The girl, Marlene, asked. "I moved from Mexico about two years ago to Paris, France." I explained. The class goes by smoothly. I exit and Chris starts running up to me.

"You were going to leave without me?" Christina asked. "I was just heading to Combat." I reply with innocence in my voice. "Yes! The gang is there. I will introduce then to you." Christina yelled as we run/Chris dragging me to class. She says their names and points at the corresponding person.

"Will, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Four." Christina said. So his name is really Four. I thought he was kidding. "Class. We will start fighting right now. Beatrice you will not be fighting. Everybody else look on the wall and look at your matches." Mr. Amar told the class. I look at the list, only recognizing a few names.

Chris-Nita  
Marlene-Myra  
Shauna-Molly  
Lynn-Lauren  
Will-Edward  
Uriah-Drew  
Zeke-Peter  
Four-Eric

I watch the fights. Chris, Marlene, Molly, Lynn, Will, Drew, Peter, and Four won their fights. The other half lost. The bell rings. Me, Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna stay for third hour. We shoot guns. Something I already knew how to do. This class flies by. The bell rings again. We travel to the cafeteria. I grab me a slice of cake and a Carmel Latte. I love the cake.

"Hey Tris tell us about yourself." Uriah said. "Well my father is the mayor. My mom is a fashion designer and I have two brothers. One goes to Amity another goes to Erudite." I say. "I said about you." Uriah said in a diva voice. "Okay. Umm my favorite song is Guts Over Fear by Eminem ft. Sia, um…my favorite color is Black, and I like vampires." I say.

"Not what I was expecting, but okay." Four said. What was he expecting? I keep eating. The bell rings and I head to art. Tori teaches that class. "Class. Draw your souls." Tori said. I draw a flaming heart with words in white coving any open space on the paper after it's colored black. "This is true art. Tris made this." Tori says as she walks around the class. I blush hard. The rest of the class I draw deep ocean blue eyes. I don't remember where they are from. The bell rings and Tori teaches music.

"Class as most of you know new students sing a song. Their favorite. Tris get up there!" Tori said. I worry. I start singing Guts Over Fear, and when I'm finished the class goes wild. Literally. "Tris do you want to be in Chorus. It would be before school at Amity?" Tori asked.

"Okay." I say. I leave and get on my bike. I ride home to see Robert and Brady kissing on the porch.

"Can you move?" I ask with a small smirk on my face. I always knew Robert was gay. I go inside and my mom is home. "Mommy!" I yell, sounding like a two-year-old. "How was school?" She asked. I told her everything. She is one of those moms who love you, but is passive, yet daunting. The best kind.

"Why are you home?" I ask. "I missed my kids." She says in a loving tone. "What school did you go to?" I asked. "Dauntless," She said with a faraway look in her eyes. "Dauntless," she said continuing her sentence after a little bit.

"Really." I said. She goes on and on about Dauntless and the cakes. I love her, but sometimes she talks way too much. The whole time I think about these eyes. These beautiful dark blue eyes.

 **Well, that's it guys. I promise the chapters will eventually get longer. Just remember, please follow me on Instagram. My user is I_am_art_volleyball! You follow, I'll follow back! Comment on at least one picture.**

 **-Fourtris will last!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peoples! Here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Four P.O.V.

I'm walking to Spanish. "Hey I'm Four." I say to the girl I knocked down while helping her up. "You look older than four." She says skeptically. Aware and awake just like Natalie. "No Four is my name." I say, "What is your next class?" "Spanish." She replies. "Follow me." I say. When we get there her Chris start chit-chatting.

"Hola me llamo Beatrice pero prefiero a Tris. Tengo dos hermanos mayores. Tengo dieciséis años y digo algún español!" Tris say in Spanish. "She said 'Hi my name is Beatrice but I prefer Tris. I have two older brothers. I am sixteen and speak some Spanish." Mr. Wu translated. Marlene raised her hand.

"Marlene." Mr. Wu called on. "Where did you learn to speak Spanish like that?" Marlene with a look of awe on her face. "I moved from Mexico about two years ago to Paris, France." Tris explained. The class goes by smoothly. When the bell rings, I leave with Zeke, talking about Tris.

Christina introduces us to Tris. She doesn't fight because she's new, but I do. I beat Eric by a landslide. The bell rings and I have to leave. It gets on my nerves.

I go to lunch and hope she is there she is. I'm weirdly happy and excited that's she's here. She tells about her family then herself. She likes vampires. Awesome. I like her. Wait until she sees the wings. The bell rings and I leave for art. She does too. I'm still weirdly happy.

"Draw your soul." Tori said. I draw two hearts on a motorcycle. "This is art." Tori said passing Tris desk. She blushes a deep shade of crimson. The bell rings and we both head to music.

"Class as most of you know new students sing a song. Their favorite. Tris get up there!" Tori said. She sings Guts Over Fear. She's surprisingly good at raping. We go wild, literally. "Tris do you want to be in Chorus. It would be before school at Amity?" Tori asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Okay." Tris says. I get on my motorcycle. When we get home I talk to Christina. "I think I like Tris. You know about the last one." I tell her. "Yeah. You should wait. She could drift over to some certain werewolves." She says, "I will take her shopping tomorrow." "Thanks!" I reply even though I have a feeling Tris will not like this.

 **Wuz up, eh? The sky, oh, yeah…DAMN YOU LOGIC! Oh well, Until next time**

 **Fourtris will last**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Tiny Peoples! How y'all been? Good, me too, I really have nothing to tell y'all this time, so yeah here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Four P.O.V

"Hey Christina. Is it bad that I like Tris?" I ask slightly nervous. "Well, you dated her mom, when she found out she ran away to Abnegation, Tris really loves vampires, and she was reading a book called Bloodlines. You should start reading it, maybe connect with her?" Christina said. "Okay." I say while head to my motorcycle and go to Barnes and Noble.

I get the book, go home and start reading it. I make it unto chapter 5. Vampires are not like this. We aren't pale, look at Uriah, Christina, and Zeke. Sure Lynn is pale, but she was born like that. If you don't know much about something, then don't bother to write about it.

I lay down on my bed letting out a sigh. How the hell am I supposed to read this book without burning it to ashes? I slip into a dreamless sleep, thinking about Tris.

 ***Time skip to before school***

The book Bloodlines is still in my hands. I get in my black shirt and jeans. I get on my motorcycle and drive to school. We aren't that far. We only live a mile away from school. I could walk but I am trying to 'bump' into Tris again. She is sweet, smart, strong, and beautiful.

I park my bike in the same spot. I don't see Tris' beside it. I leave to Spanish. I wait and wait and wait. She doesn't show. I'm worried, she could be hurt or dead or with some naughty werewolves. Please not the last one! She loves vampires. She loves me. I love her. I want to tell her, but she will run. Just like Natalie. Just like her mother.

"Today class we are going to do a project. Your partners are on the board." My Wu said.

Christina-Will

Eric-Lauren

Nita-Al

Drew-Molly

Four-Tris

We are working together! Wait what is the project? "The project is to get to know your partner more than before." Mr. Wu said. I don't see Tris. I can't do our project without her.

 ***Time skip to music** *

"Four! Preform!" Tori yelled. I sing A Thousand Years. "Why did you sing that Four?" Tori asked. "Cause that is how I feel." I said. Seriously, I could be waiting a thousand years for Tris. "Christina sing." Tori said. Chris sings Literally, My Life. "Christina why did you sing that?" Tori asked. "Because it is literally my life." Christina replied.

"Marlene sing" Tori said. Marlene sang Wild Ones. "Why did you sing Wild Ones." Tori asked. "I felt like it." Marlene said with slight rudeness. "I need a better reason. Again why did you sing that?" Tori asked viciously aggravated. "Because I Felt Like It!" Marlene yelled back.

"Marlene you have detention." Tori said, "Uriah your turn." Uriah sings Timber. "Uriah why did you sing Timber?" Tori asked. "I like the rapping. The singing not so much." Uriah said.

"Zeke, your turn." Tori said. Zeke sings Rocketeer. "Why did you sing that?" Tori asked. "To tell my girlfriend I care." Zeke said. "Shauna." Tori said. Shauna sang Like a G6. "Why did you sing that?" Tori asked. "Cause it makes me happy." Shauna said, "Plus it is by the same band as Rocketeer."

"Lynn your turn." Tori said. Lynn sang Wake Me Up. "I sang that because I feel like this song." Lynn said. "Peter." Tori said. Peter sings I Need Your Love. "Why did you sing this song PETER." Tori asked. "To tell my girl I care." PETER said. I know it is a lie but it works.

"Molly." Tori said. Molly sings Story of My Life. She sings it terribly. I wish she wasn't in this class. "Why did you sing this?" Tori asked. "Cause Harry is my brother and I love my brother more than Peter." Molly said. Ha! Likely!

"Lauren." Tori said. Lauren sang I Really Don't Care. "Lauren why did you sing this song?" Tori asked. "I really don't care if Four likes Tris. She won't go out with you, but I would." Lauren explained. "Wait you like Tris?" Zeke asked whispering. The bell rings, but I still don't answer, just walk away. 

I ride around town, but I don't go home. I park my bike on an abandoned parking lot and fly. I fly outside Chicago. When I get a text from Tris.  
 _ **Tris-Hey Four. I want to tell/show you something. Come to my house. The address is 4610 Bravery court.**_

I fly back to my motorcycle. I head to her house. She wanted to show me something. What could it be? Please let it not be that she is a werewolf. That would be bad. I would have to live with nobody to love. I knock on the door.

"Is Tris here?" I ask Natalie. "Yeah upstairs first door on the left." I walk up to her door and open it.  
"What did you want to show me?" I asked. She gives me her laptop. "I am a hacker." Tris said, "I am known as Six the hacker where I work." "Why?" I ask with a sudden interest.  
"I hacked Russia, Canada, Japan, Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan, and China in six minutes flat on the sixth of June." Tris explained.

"We have a project in Spanish." I say, "Do you want to go to my house to work on it." "Yeah." Tris says in a weird voice.

We get on my motorcycle and head to my house.

"Yo guys I want to tell Tris." I say with a complete serious tone. "Good for you." Will said. All of us transform into vampires in front of Tris. "Sorry for not telling you sooner but Christina made me wait." I say. "What do you think?" Uriah says sounding a little nervous. "I am so excited, that I have no words." Tris says with a face of awe.

 **I like waffles. Okay well that was random. Yeah it was. Can anyone figure out my luck number/favorite number? Yeah, just trying to find something to do.**

 **To the ends of the earth**

 **Fourtris will last**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayo, Tiny Peoples! Chapter 5 is here; I repeat Chapter 5 is here. Lynn, would you like to do the honor of the disclaimer.**

 **Lynn: Only because I was promised food. Okay Mills doesn't own anything, but her ideas!**

 **Me: Thankyou Lynn. There is Dauntless Cake in the fridge.**

 **Lynn: CAKE!**

 **Okay, here's Chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Tris P.O.V.

"Tris, Four has something to say to you." Zeke says in a sing-song voice. "Okay." I say dragging out the 'kay'. "Will you go out with me?" Four asked in a very hopeful tone.

"Yes." I say. I'm over joyed. I knew I liked Four, but I didn't think he would have the balls to ask me out. "Now we told you our secret. Tell us yours!" Christina says, eyes clear with excitement. "Well, I am world-renown hacker Six." I say in a proud voice. "Whoa…" Uriah says with clear amazement in his voice.

"We need to start on the project." I say. "Okay." We head to Four's room. "The project is to learn about your partner." Four says. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard, I mean, you did just ask me out." I say with a 'duh' expression on my face. We work on the project until 10:00pm.

"I need to get home." I said. I walk home which being sixteen is a hazard I was willing to take. I make it home to see a house burned down. Then it hits me like a hard slap to the face, this is my house. Police and firemen are around the house looking for any other survivors. "Three people dead. The girl was not home. The rest of the family dead." A blond officer said.

I run. I don't know where I am going but I don't look back. Nobody noticed me, nobody ever will.

I ran to the library, get on a computer, and hack my parents bank accounts. I watch as the money flows from theirs to mine. It should pay for college, a house, and food. I'll eventually have to get a job but my family just died. I fall on a desk in the library.

I still have to go to school. Great. I need to speak to Four. He'll understand. Art least I hope he will.

 _ **Tris-Hi. Meet me at the library. It is important.**_

He's here in a blink of an eye.  
"M-m-my parents and m-m-my brother are d-d-dead. They d-d-died in a house fire. M-m-my house b-b-burned d-d-down." I say choking on tears. Four stands there holding me. While I shed my tears. "Okay, Tris you are going to feel a small pinch in your neck." I nod, knowing what he's doing. He's going to bite me. I turn my neck to the side exposing it more, so it'll be easier to bite. He bites me and pulls away quickly. Probably, so he doesn't start to drink my blood.

It felt weird, yet slightly painful. I take a deep breath as I feel my insides change. Four stares at me as my eyes turn to a bright blue-grey. I am no longer Tris, or Beatrice. I'm Six, Six the vampire.

 **Yay, chapter 5 is done! I'll see you guys soon, when the next chapter is up.**

 **With Ideas**

 **Fourtris will last**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey friends…...what y'all doing? Sorry for not updating in a while. I was busy over the holidays and I'm back at school, and one of my little bros have basketball that I am forced to watch, so it might be a while until I update next, so here's chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

Four P.O.V.

"Why did you turn me into a vampire?" Tris asks with question in her voice as we stand behind a book shelf in the library. The Lord, our God, only knows what's going through her head right now. "I bit you because all of us meaning, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and I all lost our families. We needed each other. You needed us if you didn't want to admit it. We have accepted you. We talked about this and agreed if you went out with me we would turn you. You are now immortal." I say.

"Thank you." Tris replied, now understanding. We walked to school. Everyone is looking at us. Oh. Tris is going through stage one. For the next week she will be craving blood and will be starting to grow her fangs. Maybe I can get the girls and Zeke and Uriah's older sister to help her.

Tris Pov

"Hey guys." I say.

"Yo can you gals teach Tris the ways of a female vampire. Oh also can we get Autumn. She will be a wonderful trainer." Four Asks. Who is Autumn I wonder. I will ask later. I am thirsty. I am licking my teeth.

Time skip to lunch.

"Who is Autumn?" I ask.

"Four! You haven't told her about he party goddess!" Uriah yells.

"Sorry." Four Said.

"Autumn Pedrad is a living legend. If you think our parties are epic you haven't lived yet! She created Candor or Dauntless! She is The Party Goddess!" Zeke said. Her parties are better than the bros than she must be a goddes!

"She taught us the ways of a vampire and parties. We would be amateur without her." Uriah said. Suddenly a gust of wind comes out of nowhere!

"Thanks for acknowledging me! It makes me smile! I will train the fangling. Just hope she isn't a Panseycake!" Autumn said.

Chapter Nine: Autumn's Party part one

Tris' P.O.V

"Christina. What should I wear?" I ask. "If this was the boys party then layers. But this is Autumn. She is a wild card. I would wear layers just in case." Christina replied. "Wait, Autumn, who?" I ask with a slight smile on my face. "Zeke and Uriah's sister, Autumn Pedrad." I let the smirk on my face appear, this will be fun.

Chris makes me wear a black bra and panties set, a black crop top, a jean jacket, a pair of leggings, a pair of acid washed shorts, a fedora, and she settles for black convers after I threatened to burn her makeup. She then does my makeup, blood red blush, lipstick, blue temporary hair dye, and a smoky eye. She curled my hair and lets out an evil laugh. We go to the party and just about every dude is looking at me. I ain't even dressed up! Seriously I am ugly. Why the hell would people look at me like that.

"Hey Tris you look good." Four whispers in my ear as Autumn yells, "IF YOU ARE NOT MYSELF, MY LITTLE BROTHERS, OR THEIR FRIENDS THEN GET OUT!"

 **(I don't like to have a line in-between each sentence or character's dialog like this, but so y'all can read it, I will leave it like this.)**

"It is time for Candor of Dauntless!" Zeke Said, "But if you don't want to do whatever then you get a tattoo! A permanent one! Or if you're a pansycake, you can take off an article of clothing." Zeke Said.

"I will start! Tris Candor or Dauntless?" Autumn asked.

"Dauntless." I replied.

"Kiss your crush!" Autumn said. I kiss Four. No big deal. I've seen Autumn do better dares than this, she seems to be starting off easy tonight.

"Uriah c or d" I ask.

"Dauntless. I Ain't no Pansycake!" Uriah said.

"You have to call Hana and tell her Marlene is pregnant with triplets, and that you are leaving her after you end the phone call you have to cover your face in chocolate!" I say.

"Nice one fledgling!" Autumn said.

"Is that my new name now. Wait, what's a fledgling?" I ask.

"A vampire who hasn't drank blood yet." Autumn explained

 **(Conversation between Uriah and Hana)**

Hi Uri what's up? -Hana

Marlene. She. Is. Pregnant. With. Triplets. -Uriah

Who is the father? -Hana

...

Dear Mother. The father is Uriah. -Autumn

Uriah you are in deep trouble. As for Marlene and you. Congrats. -Hana  
 **(Conversation over)**

Uriah puts chocolate on his face and asks, "Christina C or D?"

"C." Christina replied.

"Pansycake!" Uriah and Autumn yelled at the same time.

"What is your biggest fear?" Uriah asked.

"M-M-Moths." Christina replied.

"That's my girl, tough as cotton balls." Will says while placing an arm around Chris.

"Hey, do you have any food?" I ask, my throat is starting to burn from not eating yet "Yeah. We have spare blood somewhere." Four says standing up, and walks into the kitchen. "ZEKE, WHERE'S THE O-, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOME LEFT." Zeke puts a finger to his lips as he throws me 2 bags of O- and another of AB positive.

Four walks in as I drain the first bag of O-, while I start to open the other. "Zeke you had them the whole time, didn't you?" He says with a scowl on his face. Zeke nods and I continue to drink the blood.

 **Well, that's all folks, and I know it's a little different from the original, but hey, deal with it. That all I got so…...**

 **Until next time**

 **-Fourtris will last**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF MY COMPUTER SCREEN! I MUST'VE UPDATED 7 TIMES! TO TELL Y'ALL I LIKE TO WRITE! Hey, weirdos, we have a change of plans for this story. From this chapter and on, they will be written by yours truly, ME! Okay, so here is chapter seven!**

Chapter 7

Tris P.O.V.

Today, I'm training with Autumn. "Ready, Prior?" She asks with a smirk, knowing the answer. "Born ready." The gang doesn't know this, but I've been training with Autumn since I was six. They also don't know, that I'm a Caster. I can't tell them; they would have to figure it out. I still remember when Autumn figured it out.

 ***Flash Back***

" _Today we are gonna teach you to fight, okay Bea?" Autumn says to my seven-year-old self. I nod, slightly nervous. My powers have gotten stronger, and they're getting harder to control. "Punch this punching bag as hard as you can." I nod slightly worried. I hit the bag with all of my strength, but it barely moves. I try again. It still doesn't move I begin to punch it over and over and over again. It still doesn't move. I scream in aggravation, and before I realize what I'm doing, I shoot fire balls at the bag, and my hair flames. Once I realize what I'm doing I make my hair go back to normal, and put the fire out. "You're a Caster?!" Autumn says completely surprised and slightly confused. I nod slightly and whisper, "Yes, please don't kill me." Autumn pulls me into a hug, and whispers into my ear, "I'll keep you safe, Bea, and I'll teach you how to control your powers." I nod into her shirt, and murmur a small thank you._

 ***End of Flash Back***

I smile and nod my head.

 **I know it's small, but what the hell, right? I am so proud of myself! I almost had a 4.0, I was stuck with a fucking 3.9! DAMN YOU MATH! I had one B and it was in math and it was 1 point away from an A! That's all I got today, so goodbye! Wait, never mind! I'm hungry! Now that's all I got today.**

 **With stupidity**

 **-Fourtris will last**


End file.
